


Midnight Rose

by KingMeruem13



Series: Bloody Tears [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bad Decisions, Blood Drinking, Depression, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Good Intentions, Heartbreak, I spell his name Miche not Mike, Loneliness, Loss of Virginity, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Miche, Protectiveness, Reader dies, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Sweet, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingMeruem13/pseuds/KingMeruem13
Summary: A lonely wandering soul, bent on dying meets an unlikely friend. And lover. And discovers that vampires are real.





	Midnight Rose

Autumn. The best time of year. All the trees were vibrant shades of yellow and orange. The days were cooler, friends and families gathered to have bonfires and enjoy each other's company. Autumn. The season you found yourself wandering out into the woods to die. You didn't have family and friends to enjoy. Your parents had given you up for adoption as a baby. Your adoptive family had been killed in a car wreck. All of your friends had left for college or work. You lead a boring, dead end, unsatisfactory life. There was no point in continuing, you thought. No one would miss you. There was no one around to miss you. You weren't sad. No. Sadness was for those who cared. You were numb. Hollow. Devoid of feeling. You wouldn't cry or write notes or beg for help. You were well beyond that now. So caught up in your woeful lamenting to no one, you failed to notice the crunch of leaves. Didn't see the wolf, larger than any natural wolf with immaculate white fur, following close behind you. He could smell your sorrow. But there was courage there too. It had his curiosity and so, he followed. Warm aqua eyes observed as you wandered about aimlessly for awhile. Eventually you came to rest underneath a large tree and the wolf moved to sit beside you. It was not a threatening presence, this giant canine. No. He was more curious than dangerous. You smiled tiredly at him. 

“You've been wandering for some time now.” A voice in your head spoke. This is what it meant to have no one. 

You were now imagining things. Imagining a deep, rich baritone voice speaking to you. Gods you were lonely. 

“You're not imagining things.” The beast nuzzled you then, snout prodding at your hand to gain your attention. 

Your eyes widened a touch when you met those big sea green eyes. His fur was so soft and there was something so warm in those chartreuse irises. You couldn't stop the smile spreading on your lips as that huge head tilted you the side, one ear drooping down and the other sticking straight up. What a silly wolf, you thought. 

“Silly? I'm silly, am I?” The voice boomed in your head. 

“I… Um… Well yes, you look very silly with your head cocked to the side like that.” You managed to giggle. When was the last time you'd actually laughed at something and had it feel so liberating. 

“I am not silly.” The giant white wolf snorted through his nose at you, giving a low growl before that head came to rest in your lap. 

That fur was so soft and he was so warm, you could have just fallen asleep under him. Yes. That seemed like an acceptable way to go. Drifting off with this strange mystical, and silly, wolf watching over you. 

“You're so soft, mister wolf. So soft and warm, I just want to fall asleep here.” You mumbled out, fingers playing through wintry fur. 

He gave a ragged barking sound and it took you a moment to realize that he was laughing. You found yourself smiling once more, digits scratching the area behind his ears and smiling a bit wider, all but beaming when he lulled into your touch. 

“Most humans know better than to come out to these woods, you know. What brings you out here?” That cold, wet nose was pressed to your neck, sniffing intently for what, you had no idea. 

“I'm not like other people.” Was the only response you could give. He didn't need to know that you were planning to die out here. In his woods. 

You melted a little when a long, wet tongue graced the side of your face. Closing your eyes, you wrapped your arms around his neck and just held onto that soft coat, listening to the deep breaths he took. Suddenly his shape changed. His neck got thinner. Fur vanishing to be replaced by cloth and skin. Warm. Tanned. Fabric covered skin. The scruff of facial hair scratched at your neck before teeth punctured your skin. All at once the wolf, now man, leapt back away from you, cupping a hand to his mouth. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he stared at you. That stare. It was oh so longing. Much like the void in your heart. So much pain and sadness in those viridian eyes. 

“Oh you poor sweet thing. So alone.” The giant of a blond spoke, hands reaching for you. 

You were in too much shock to properly process what was happening. One moment you'd been hugging a huge white wolf and the next, a tall, really tall, built blond. You didn't protest when he reached down and lifted you into those massive arms, nor did you argue as he carried you through his woods to a little cabin, hidden away in the trees. While this being was virtually a stranger, you could almost feel the protective nature rolling off him in droves. Yes. You were safe now. Safe in his arms. Those warm green hues, the gentle embrace. It was what you had been missing all this time. 

“Mister wolf? What are you doing?” You asked, more curious than concerned. 

“Keeping you safe, of course. I saw what you were planning to do and I won't let you. Not someone as sweet as you.” He replied as if the answer were obvious from the start. 

“Thank you. Mister wol-” He cut you off abruptly. 

“Miche. Miche Zacharias. Not mister wolf.” 

“Miche.” You tried the name for yourself, smiling softly at the sound of it. “But mister wolf is cuter.”

You could have sworn you saw him smirk.

\----------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few weeks since you'd started staying with Miche. In that time, you'd learned he was a vampire and that he was the first vampire. You found it odd but, seeing as how he'd been a wolf when you first met him, you could believe it. As it turned out, he was just as lonely as you. His own kin not being acceptable company in his eyes. Humans being just as disgusting and disappointing, you found yourself grateful for such an unlikely companion. He had a love of life. Took care not to kill when he fed and was quite protective of you. Most nights, you found yourself curled up with his wolf form, petting through his silky fur and telling him stories of your childhood and like a good friend, he listened and comforted you when the pain became too great. 

If you were sad, he'd hold you and hum softly until you were happy again. If you cried, he'd kiss away your tears and tell you how strong you were for living through all the pain. If you were angry, he'd listen or give you a task to help focus your energy more positively and you were quickly realizing that you couldn't have found a better friend. The days you didn't feel like talking, he spoke instead. Filling the silence with idle chatter of interesting things he'd seen or some of his own stories. The vampire’s were far more interesting in your opinion. That afternoon found you sitting out by a pond while he splashed around and made merry. He'd made a point of teasing you over how he normally would have just been naked in the water but with you present, he had to cover up, else risk scaring you away with his indecency. The joke had managed to pull a shy giggle and a deep blush from you. A part of you wished he had been naked. He was absolutely beautiful in a rugged sort of way. 

“Mister wolf?” You called out to him. 

“Yes, little human?” He responded. 

You mulled over the question in your mind a bit before working up the nerve to ask. “Have you ever been in love?”

The giant of a blond seemed to think over his answer, swimming closer to you and pressing himself against your body. “I was. At one point but… Well… It turned out to be nothing but a heartache.”

“Oh. I see.” You looked away then, unsure of why your heart hurt a bit over the revelation. 

“Don't look so sad. You're growing on me. Honestly. Give me a bit of time to figure out how to… Show you.” You met those sea hued eyes and melted. He was ever so close to you. Body hovering right above yours. 

Your hand cupped the side of his face without your permission to do so and you found him leaning in closer until the tip of his nose brushed against yours. He smelled warm and sweet, like you could just take a bite out of him. Taking the chance, you closed that last little distance and pressed firmly against those plump lips. And oh were they heavenly. Full and soft and warm. The shaggy vampire smiled into the kiss, laying you back on the grass and moving to pin you with his size alone. Your fingers brushed over his bare chest, toying with the fine strands of hair nestled between his pecs. His tongue prodded at your bottom lip a bit, prompting you to open and let him inside. A hand slipped under the fabric of the shirt, his shirt, to toy at your chest, thumb rubbing soft circles into sensitive flesh. With care, he worked your pants open then off moving you further up the shoreline before discarding his own bottoms. All your silly virginal thoughts fled you as he kissed down your body to lick a line of fire up your tender folds. The moan he gave as his head tossed back had you blushing something wicked. 

“Untouched? What a wonderful treat, little one.” With that, Miche nestled between your thighs and began devouring you in earnest. 

It felt like heaven to have that skilled mouth lapping at your core, tasting your intimacy. You tasted so candy sweet on his tongue that he couldn't help it when he tossed your legs over his shoulders and brought you more fiercely against his starved mouth. Each little yip, every cute mewl was music to his ears. He wanted you begging for him by the end. He attacked your clit then, stabbing with the tip of that slick muscle and giving long licks with the full flat of that writhing appendage. He managed to have you bucking into the touch before he finally pulled away, sliding up your body and pressing against your entrance with the blunt head of his length. 

“Don't look away. I want to take away all your pain so, keep your eyes on me, love.” And you did. Even as that substantial girth began filling you, stretching you beyond comprehension, there was only pleasure. 

Sweet, sweet, bliss. He was not a small man by any means and were he not compelling you to be numb to the pain, you might have cried. He didn't want you to cry, he wanted you happy. As happy as you made him and so, he numbed your pain with a simple push of power. Those plush lips descended on yours as he gave a trial roll of hips, pulling a soft whimper from you. The vampire swallowed down all your sweet sounds as he began thrusting into you. It felt so right. So good to have him inside you, atop you, on you. Like you were made for him. You never wanted this bliss to end. The way he pushed into you, held you so delicately, it was so full of passion and care. And love. He was loving you. He'd loved your mind and now he was loving your body. You wanted him to know that you loved him too. And so you told him. 

“I love you!” You cried out, holding him tighter. 

The way he shivered at your words, seemed to be spurred on by them, had you tightening around him, body giving over a wonderful climax as he hilted inside you and painted your walls with his release. He loved you and you loved him. All was as it should be. He moaned lowly into a fiery kiss, holding you tight to him and just basking in the feeling of being loved. Slowly, he pulled away from you, lifting your spent body, grabbing your clothes, and walking back to his home. That night you spent the time, tangled heatedly with your vampire. Your Mister Wolf. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

After you'd confessed your love to Miche, he'd become an entirely different person, insisting that anywhere you go, he had to go with you. You even had to chase him away for a bit of privacy while relieving yourself. It was unnerving. Finally, you'd had enough. You couldn't take it anymore and so, you ran. While he slept. You left him to go back to the city. When he awoke, alone, his heart sank. You were gone. It was alright, he could go and get you back. You were burned into his mind, scent permeating his nose. He tracked you to a small home and was crushed by what he found. You were with another. A human. That wouldn't do at all. So. He stalked inside, killed the wretched fool and dragged you back to his home. Where you belonged. You were his. No one else's. 

“Let me go!” You screamed hitting and kicking at him to be free.

Those strong hands set you back on your feet once past the threshold of his little cabin. 

“Love, why did you run from me? Why were you with that human? Don't you know that I love you? That all I want is to keep you safe?” His words were almost fragile, the look of hurt in aqua eyes making you remorseful. Only for a moment though. He'd killed the first human friend you'd ever made and liked. 

“You killed him. How can you say that you love me when you took my friend from me?” You demanded. 

Was he not enough for you? His eyes narrowed, head tilting to the side as if trying to make sense of your words. All at once he surged forward, pressing you against the wall and tearing into his wrist. Bringing the bleeding wound to your mouth, he force fed you his blood then watched as you slipped into slumber. Now you couldn't flee from him during the day. He would have to change his sleep schedule to watch you at night. Spend time with you at night, he corrected himself but, you would be happier now. Now you could spend eternity with him. When you woke again to a scratchy, burning sensation in the back of your throat, you sobbed. He'd stolen you away from your home, killed your friend and robbed you of your mortality. It was too much. You didn't want to spend the rest of forever as an immortal fiend and so, when the sun rose, you stepped out into the blinding light and crumpled to ash. He stepped back into his home and frowned. He'd been hunting to feed you while you slept and you weren't there. Sniffing around a bit, he noted something was off. It smelled like fire, death, ash. His searching became more frantic until he nearly dove out the door and straight into a pile of soot and ruin. 

No. You couldn't have died. Couldn't have left him alone. Sifting through the ashes, he was crushed to find the little necklace you wore. You were gone. Never to be his again. He shattered. Heart wrenching sobs tearing from his lips. 

“Why, my love, why did you leave me?” The giant cried, hands clutching at your necklace as if it might disintegrate in his grasp. 

He didn't want to spend another century mourning another lost love. So. He shut it off. He shut out all the hurt, watching with blank eyes as the greenery around him crumbled to black, his whole forest died. The trees shriveling, earth becoming darkened and cracking. This was what happened when the first vampire shut off his feelings. Everything he cared about died. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he took on the form of a huge black wolf and set off to find his fledglings. Closing in on the manor, he shifted back and strode past the doors. 

“Erwin, I'm home.”


End file.
